Rollplay Solum Episode 30
Recap Overnight in Barunder The party travel down the road and arrive in the evening to the town of Barunder. There are 6 Voraci Solders at the gates to the city with many archers on the wall. The party is mistaken for mercenaries and are waved in, told to report in to the building across the plaza from the town hall. Tariq & Zanzil goes to a weapon smith to get Tariq a new 2-handed sword for 50 gold. Victarian & Léa goes to a 4-storey inn, the Red Bucket, with Helen and baby Margaret. The common room of the inn has dangerous looking humans, orcs, goblin, lizardfolk, a couple of minotaurs and a few deep dwarves within. The innkeeper says Barunder is the recruitment center for the region for Voraci. Victarian pays extra to get more private room for Helen on the 4th floor. The party also gets rooms at the Red Bucket. Victarian then hires the use of an anvil at a blacksmiths to clean up some dents in his armor, and talks with the blacksmith about the local situation. The blacksmith says all these mercenaries and army folks are good for buisness. In his innroom, Zanzil tests out the limits of the portable hole and tries to steal the innroom bed and put inside the hole, but the hole isn't big enough for the bedframe. The next morning Zanzil and Léa study the spell book they took from the dead Voraci Wizard who was escorting the Mithril Wagon. After breakfast the party leave the city without issue and continue down the road. Road out of Barunder Zanzil talks with the party about hiding Helen and baby Margaret in the Portable Hole for safty, but Victarian has concerns about the air running out inside. Zanzil says he'll done some more tests. The party talk again about I'Yarra Oryn, the former Elven homeland that is now haunted. The party decide to go south around the forest instead of trying to pass though it. The party walk for a day along the road and come to a fork in the road. At the fork is a 2 storey tavern called the Silverwell. Victarian offers to treat the party to a meal inside. The party go inside and Victarian talks with the clerk about getting rooms and some meals. Victarian then pays for a crude map of local area. The clerk tells the party that the tavern is full of Voraci solders with some knights and spellcasters with them, and are on the mission to hunt down some marauders. The party discuss what to do next. Léa thinks they should just leave, Victarian and Tariq just want to kill all the Voraci in the inn. They agree to be a little cautious send Reptar downstairs for some quick reconnaissance. Zanzil goes into his innroom with Captain Helgar and tests out the Portable Hole some more. Reptar goes downstairs and discovers a bordello on the lower floor. Reptar forgets all about his mission and gets distracted by many ladies and goes off with one of them. The rest of the party, after waiting for 15 minutes, grow concerned about Reptar's absense. Léa casts "Wizard Sight" then "Invisibility" and then heads downstairs to investigate. Léa gets the layout of the lower floor but doesn't spot Reptar. Léa returns upstairs and casts clayvoyance from her room. In the room are 15 voraci knights with magical swords and 4 voraci wizards & 4 voraci clerics of moderate magical power level. The party talk and decide to leave the building and then set it on fire from the outside. Helgar warns the party that this force is too powerful to take on and they are best to be left alone. Tariq is still woried about what happened to Reptar and wants to get him before they leave. The party decide on the stables outside as their rendezvous point. Tariq takes off his armor (and puts it in the portable hole), puts on Léa's boots of elven kind and turned invisibile by Zanzil. Tariq goes around the 1st floor searching for Reptar and finds him in a side room of the bordello in bed with a prostitute named Ashley. Invisibile, Tariq interupts the lovemaking and tells Reptar that they are leaving now, and to head to the stables outside. As Reptar and the invisible Tariq get towards the exit, Ashley alerts the Innkeeper about Reptar not paying and someone invisibile is around. The innkeeper claims it is 60 gold an hour. Reptar pays the ammount and leaves. The party meet up at the stables outside. Tariq starts putting his armor back on. Léa puts her boots of Elvenkind back on. Zanzil says a fireball wouldn't do enough damage on the outside of the building to hurt many inside. The party decide to retreat, so the party goes to collect Hellen and Margaret from the inn. Battle at the Silverwell Inn As the party leave the inn, a voraci knight comes out behind them with weapon drawn and a medium sword. Victarian tries to talk with the knight, but the knight attacks. The pack back up outside the door to try to bottleneck as more voraci come out of the common room. Léa casts hold person on the nearest 2 knights, but only one of the knights is frozen. Victarian, Tariq and Reptar go on the attack while Zanzil & Helgar back off outside. Victarian kills the held voraci knight. A new knight comes out to fill in the gap. Outside the inn, Zanzil sees 4 voraci knights coming around the corner of the building. Behind the knights are 5 voraci in black robes, spellcasters. Zanzil lightning bolt at the spellcasters and one of the knights, outright killing a caster, with the rest being blown backwards. Léa the throws another lightning bolt at the spellcasters, killing 3. There are still 1 voraci wizard left & 2 voraci clerics. Léa then goes invisible with the magic ring. The remaining knights charge Zanzil, killing him. The last voraci wizard hits Helgar with a magic missile. 2 Voraci Clerics heal a wounded voraci knight. A voraci knight then slays a messenger who was at the stables. Helgar fights the Knights, but is also killed. Inside a voraci cleric enters the room and casts heat metal on Tariq. Victarian uses the Horn of Blasting on the 3 knights and cleric in front of him, killing 2 of the knights and stunning & deafening the others. Tariq ignores his burning armor and keeps fighting. Victarian executes the stunned voraci cleric. Léa goes looking for Helen and finds the horn of blasting has killed one of the prostitutes in the bordello and a fire is spreading, and 6 prostitutes hiding in a side room. Victarian drinks the potion of Frost Giant Strength. Tariq kills the stunned knight. The Knights in the hallway decide not to go after Victarian, Tariq and Reptar, and go out the back door instead. The Voraci Wizard from the outside then throws a fireball at the 3, taking out Reptar. Then throws another fireball, this one taking out Tariq. The voraci knights outside are laughing. Victarian runs into the bordello and drinks an invisibility potion. Léa climbs out a window to get outside and finds Helen & Margaret hiding behind a barrel. Victarian also goes out the window, as he drinks a healing potion and also goes to Léa & Helen. Léa gives the ring to teleportation to Victarian, and then uses the scroll of teleportation to take herself, Helen & baby Margaret back to Port Tyler. The teleport creates a flash of light that causes 2 knights, 1 cleric and 1 wizard to go investigate. One knight stays with the party's horses and kills the horses. Victarian, still invisible, goes up and attacks the cleric and wizard with a single attack, killing both. Victarian then fights with the 2 voraci knights, killing them both. Victarian then throws a spear at the knight killing the horses, killing the knight. Victarian, now alone, retreats away and goes around the corner of the building and comes across 2 more voraci knights, one already badly wounded. Victarian charges them, wounds one and kills the other. A voraci cleric goes around the corner and casts "heat metal" but Victarian resists. Then the last knight kills Victarian. Battle Stats :* Killing Blow Damage not revealed :** Damage roll for 1 kill not rolled :*** Lighting bolt did 11 to 1 target and 23 damage to 2 targets :**** Lighting bolt did 13 to 5 targets and 26 damage to 1 target Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes